


What if I told you

by TheMightySwan



Series: Catch my Soul AUs [1]
Category: Catch my Soul, Original Work
Genre: Chivalry, Coming Out, F/F, Facepunch, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Characters, Why does it always have to be in a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightySwan/pseuds/TheMightySwan
Summary: A nice little "what could have been" fic. Two friends are out to party during their graduation week, and this particular evening might change their whole friendship.
Relationships: Julie Lucífer/Ramona Limewood
Series: Catch my Soul AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642831
Kudos: 1





	What if I told you

Bulgaria, Summer of 2018

That pitcher of Sex On The Beach had definitely been the greatest idea in my whole life, I thought while I threw my head back and moved to the music hammering from the speakers. We were at a club called “Arrogance”, it was our graduation party-week in Bulgaria.  
And I loved every second of it. I think we started drinking at the hotel bar (for free, of course) round 10 a.m. – right after we woke up. I had slept in the boy’s room and I have woken up to Ramona next to me. I had sighed and smiled at the sight of her, right before getting up and bouncing down the stairs to get us our wake-up Tequila Sunrise. It was kind of a tradition between the two of us.  
And that was the way it had gone on the whole day. If a drink was emptied, one of us was already up to get the next.  
So, it’s kinda plausible that we wound up very drunk even before we got in the club. And of course, we had to push our luck.  
The moment Ramona and I entered the club, she had pulled me down and whispered in my ear.  
“Let’s get a pitcher and drink it as fast as we can,” she slurred and smiled viciously.  
“Your wish is my command,” I replied huskily and she grabbed my hand to pull me up to the bar.  
“What do you want?” I asked.  
Ramona just shrugged, so I ordered a pitcher of Sex On The Beach. We got it with like seven straws in it. Ramona snorted and threw them all out except for two. Then she threw me a challenging look and took the straw between her lips. I mimicked her actions and soon we were drinking at an alarming rate. I paused to lick my lips, looking at Ramona. Whenever she was drunk, she would be buzzing with energy, laughing and dancing like her life depended on it. In those moments, she was carefree and one of the greatest people to be around. But that was only one of the reasons why she was my best friend.  
I noticed that the pitcher was already three-quarters empty. Ramona stopped drinking for a moment and looked at me with a serious expression.  
“Put that damn straw in your mouth, Julie, or so help me.”  
I rolled my eyes in defiance. Ramona also always got bossy when drunk. But then I grabbed the straw nevertheless and drank.  
My straw hit the bottom of the pitcher.  
Woohoo, we were done.  
This pitcher really got my motor started, jeeeeez.  
I laughed and instinctively hugged Ramona.  
“Let’s go!” I said enthusiastically and pulled Ramona towards the dancefloor. We saw others from our class and made our way through the crowd towards them. I saw Aurelia, Vanessa, Lea and Sarah. Behind them, we saw Leanne and Jorit, dancing like they were out of their mind.  
Aurelia leaned towards me and shouted: “I’m afraid we gave them a little too much to drink.”  
“Aw, let them have their fun,” I replied playfully and started dancing, the others joining me. Lights were blazing through the room and the bass line was heavy and resonated in my skull. Aurelia and Vanessa found some guys to talk too, while Sarah and Lea were dancing while holding hands. Not minding being alone, I closed my eyes and let myself sway to the music. I felt hands on my hips, encircling me from behind. I turned around and met the striking eyes of Ramona. I felt a smile tug at my lips.  
“Hey you.”  
Ramona smiled and took my hand, starting to move to the fast beat playing. I smirked and rose up to the challenge, doing crazy (drunken) dance moves with our hands still linked. I pulled Ramona closer with a twist of my hand, pulling her flush against me. I felt her breathing stop for a few beats, before she let out a huff of air. I gave her a wide smirk while I stepped back, and we resumed our dancing.  
Ramona leaned towards me, grabbing my neck to pull me down so she could speak directly in my ear.  
“Are you gay?”

I looked at Ramona astonished and confused, taken aback by her question. Her eyes were searchingly scanning my face and her hand was still clutched in my neck. I cleared my voice, trying to get a hold over my emotions, so they wouldn’t flush over my face.  
“Are you?” I just asked in return.  
Ramona didn’t answer, so I plastered a teasing smirk on my face.  
“Or is there just no one else to make out with right now?” My voice was a little husky.  
I felt Ramona closing off, so I quickly took her hands in mine and squeezed them lightly.  
Gathering all my courage, I said: “If this answers your question… this whole evening, hell, this whole week, all I saw was you.”  
We had stopped dancing. Ramona’s gaze was pinning me to the ground. I couldn’t move a muscle.  
Suddenly, Ramona’s gaze slid lower to my lips.  
“I hope this answers your question.”  
And then her lips were on mine.  
To say I was startled would have been an understatement. My whole body went rigid and I think I even stopped to breathe. I tasted Ramona’s lips on mine, felt the distant flavor of the drink we had drunk together.  
While I still wasn’t able to do anything, Ramona was clearly pursuing a plan. Her hands went to place themselves on my hips, just above my denim shorts. And then, one hand would slip higher, under the white tank top I was wearing. I felt her warm hand right on my abdomen, stroking it. I couldn’t hold back a shudder, it simply felt too good.  
While I was distracted about the whereabouts of Ramona’s hand, her tongue stroked my closed lips, asking for entrance. Without any influence of my brain my lips parted, and Ramona’s tongue was inside me.  
Oh my god, what’s happening?  
The kiss got hotter and hotter. At some time, I had managed to break free from my statuesque position and put my arms around the ginger-haired woman. I pulled her close, pressing my hands on the small of her back, wanting her to come even closer than she already was. I felt something cold and hard against my back. Ah – that would be the wall. How did we get here?  
I was kinda hard to think when Ramona’s lips were still assaulting mine. One of her hands was tangled in my blonde hair, limiting my movement, holding on so tight so there was no chance of me escaping.  
As if I’d want that.  
Those heavenly lips, moving in sync with mine like we had already done it a thousand times.  
At one point, I had to break this insane make-out session to get some air. I detached my lips from Ramona’s and gasped violently. My cheeks felt red and flushed, and there was a fire raging inside of me. Ramona’s hands were still under my shirt and in my hair, not willing to let go. After a few deep breaths, I turned my head around to look at Ramona. The look in her eyes wasn’t exactly regretful, but still it held an insecure note to it. I slowly raised an eyebrow, looking at my friend.  
“I’m so sorry,” Ramona started to ramble, “I don’t know what got into me, I shouldn’t have done that, I don’t want you now to think any differently of me, oh my god, we did just totally make out and this is not…”  
She was shut up as I pressed my lips on hers again.  
“I’ve waited for this to happen for a long, long time,” I admitted, my lips only inches from hers after I retreated once again. My hand reached up to her face and I stroked her cheek with my thumb, feeling totally mesmerized by the woman in front of me.  
“I just never thought… Never thought that…”  
Suddenly, Ramona tensed.  
“I think I’m gonna throw up.”

The air outside was cool and felt delicious on my overheated skin. Walking on the street helped too – I mean, I was still pretty drunk.  
“Hang in there, Ramona,” I told the ginger-haired stumbling next to me.  
“Just go in some – bushes or shit, I don’t know or care,” came the weak answer.  
“Okay, okay, okay… well…”  
I looked around on the street. Although it was 3 a.m., the streets still weren’t desert. The Golden Sands simply are a party location, so it shouldn’t have surprised me. Finally, I saw something promising.  
“There!” I said and pointed to a few trees and bushes, standing on a grass area next to the street.  
I heard Ramona groan next to me.  
“Okay, come on, it’s not far.” I put my arm around her waist and urged her into the direction of the trees.  
“Ouch, that was my foot! Oh look at that – we did it!” I exclaimed as we finally reached the place. There were some trees, and lots of bushes hiding us from public. And there was a car parked in these trees. Don’t ask me why.  
Immediately, Ramona bent over and threw up the contents of her stomach. I flinched and scrunched my nose, before I hovered down next to Ramona and started brushing circles on her back.  
“You okay?” I asked.  
My answer was another stomach-clenching vomit noise.  
“Uh, okay, you’re not. Well… haha ehm, guess what, Jorit and Leanne were dancing like crazy in there. I suppose they really had too much to drink. I hope they won’t make out, because that would be really awkward. Seeing that they’re friends and in the same class…”  
Then I realized what I was saying.  
“And I didn’t mean that in any reference to what we just did. Ehm… it was really nice. You’re a great kisser.” I think I heard a tiny chuckle escape Ramona and it made me smile.  
“Although you vomiting right afterwards is a bit of a turn-off,” I teased Ramona while I bent down, trying to see her face.  
“Am I such a bad kisser, is that it?” I wondered aloud jokingly, but with a curious undertone. I wanted to know what she thought.  
I heard Ramona groan.  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” she pressed out and vomited once more. Then she sat back against the car and leaned her head back.  
“I think I’m done,” she said.  
“Okay, here you go.” I pulled out a small bottle of water from my pocket. Ramona’s eyes bulged as if she’d just seen me conjure the bottle out of thin air.  
“Where and when did you get that?”  
I laughed at her expression.  
“Earlier that evening at the bar in the club, when you walked up to me saying that you are feeling soooooo drunk.”  
Ramona snorted while taking a sip and I laughed again.  
“It was definitely worth the 10 Leva I paid for it,” I said while I watched her drink.  
“Oh man, that could have been 5 more shots,” Ramona said sadly.  
“How can you think about drinking right now?” I shook my head, laughter erupting from my throat.  
Ramona smiled at me, trying to stand up on wobbly legs.  
“I’m thinking about drinking all the time. I’m ready for round two.”  
She smirked at me knowingly.  
“Round two for everything.”  
I gulped and looked up to her shyly.  
“Really?”  
Ramona’s smirk softened to a smile and she came closer. She clutched my face in her hands.  
“I’m a hundred percent sure.”  
I could feel a dimple-smile form on my face at her words.  
“Then what are we waiting for?” I offered Ramona my arm.  
We stumbled out of the bushes. And realized we weren’t alone.  
“Oh hell.”

The three guys standing in front of us were all wearing black and red clothes. That’s not reassuring. And second, they were all stretching their knuckles while looking at us. Even more concerning.  
“The… the… piss mafia,” I heard Ramona stutter from behind me.  
“Oh hell.”  
“I think you already said that,” Ramona said in a whisper.  
“Now is not the time to sass me,” I whispered back.  
I gulped and looked back to the three guys in front of us.  
“Ehm… hi. I’m sorry we were in these bushes, we…”  
“Lost something,” Ramona supplied helpfully.  
“Yeah, exactly,” I nodded, trying to sound natural.  
The guy on the left stretched out a hand.  
“80 Lev.”  
“80? Seriously dude?” I couldn’t hold back. The other guys took a menacing step closer. I held up my hands, palms in front of me.  
“Okay, okay, everybody stay calm. Look, I don’t have 80 Leva, neither does she. We already spent all our money in the club. And we weren’t even pissing, that’s what you guys are after usually, right?” I tried a charming smile.  
The guy didn’t seem amused.  
“80.”  
I lost my cool.  
“Just told ya. We. Don’t. Have. 80. Lev!”  
The guy blinked and then gave a short nod to his friend on the right.  
Before I could react, I felt something near the power of a strongly-thrown basketball hit me directly in my jaw. I staggered back due to the force of the blow and my hand shot up to cradle my face.  
“Holy shit!!!” I crunched my eyes together in pain and tried to move my jaw. My head was spinning and throbbing at the same time.  
“Julie! Julie!”  
I opened my eyes slowly, trying to focus on my surroundings. I could make out a face right in front of me. I jerked back and let out a little scream.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s just me.”  
“Ramona?” My eyes were still adjusting, so my vision was very blurry.  
“Yes, I’m right here.” Ramona crouched down next to me – how did I get on the ground? – and slowly drew my hand away from my face. I flinched, and she made a face.  
“We need something to cool it. Okay, come on, I’m taking you back to the hotel.”  
“But… round two… It’s too early to go home,” I mumbled, clearly not fully understanding what was happening.  
Ramona chuckled and slid an arm around me to help me stand. My head was spinning and felt very funny.  
“We’ll have plenty of time for round two tomorrow. You can get me a drink straightaway in the morning,” she promised.  
I grinned goofily and leaned closer, which resulted in us swaying a little while Ramona helped me stand up and then started to walk slowly.  
“That I will get you. A drink for the beautiful lady. Tequila Sunset,” I declared while we stumbled through the street.  
Ramona laughed.  
“It’s Tequila Sunrise.”  
I put my finger up to my lips.  
“Shhhh… Tequila Sunset is a secret. Our secret.” I hiccupped, grinned, and the right side of my face started to burn.  
“Ouch!”  
“I’m sorry. Okay, come on, we need to do something against that.”  
I nodded, still unfocused.  
“Absolutely. I need another kiss.”  
“I get the feeling you’re high. Must be from the blow.”  
I grinned.  
“No, baby, I’m high from you.”  
Ramona just snorted and dragged me along.  
“Why not kiss?” I asked Ramona as if it was the stupidest question I’d have to ask.  
“Because I probably think your jaw is broken from the blow to the head you just received from that guy. So no, I am not kissing you,” Ramona said while holding me closer as I again started to sway. I raised my hand to my face and tapped my chin as if in deep thought.  
“Even though the arguments seem pretty valid and acceptable, I still don’t see why we shouldn’t kiss.”  
Ramona stopped walking and grabbed my shoulders, pulling my mouth against hers. Her lips quickly melted against mine and her hands brushed up and down over my arms. I clearly would have enjoyed this more if I would have been able to move my jaw. But hey, this gorgeous girl was kissing me, so I’m not gonna complain.  
After a last peck, Ramona withdrew.  
“There. Now no more kisses until we reach the hotel.”

“Would you stop pouting?” Ramona said rolling her eyes while she searched her pockets for the hotel card. We were standing in the hallway in front of our room.  
“You said I’d get more kisses when we reach the hotel. We are at the hotel. And you still haven’t kissed me.”  
Ramona threw me an exasperated look over her shoulder, then opened the door. Cool air greeted me, and I sighed deeply while walking over to the big white bed where Leanne and I usually slept. I let myself fall on the mattress, only to groan as my jaw felt the impact.  
I felt a hand tucking my hair back and then a cold cloth against my face.  
“That feels good,” I mumbled with my eyes closed. As I got no answer, I looked up to see Ramona holding the towel to my face.  
“Thanks,” I said a little hoarsely.  
Ramona sighed.  
“It’s my fault, so I’ve gotta make up for it.”  
My brows furrowed.  
“How is it your fault?”  
“Well, we wouldn’t have been out there if I didn’t have to puke.”  
I rolled my eyes and said: “And if I hadn’t bought that pitcher, you wouldn’t even have had to puke. See, we can play the blame-game as long as we want.” I grinned.  
Ramona smiled at me too, using her free hand to cup my unharmed cheek.  
“You idiot.”  
“I get that a lot.”  
“And I wonder why that is,” Ramona laughed.  
A comfortable silence arouse.  
“We need to talk.”  
There goes the comfortable silence.  
“Aren’t we way too drunk to have that conversation? We should have it in the morning, when we’re sober and full of regrets,” I mumbled. My jaw was throbbing, and I really wasn’t in the mood to listen to Ramona trying to justify our make-out session.  
“So you think that’s gonna happen? We’ll wake up und just think ‘Oh damn, I kissed my best friend. Let’s never talk about it again?’” Ramona shot me a slightly angry glare. But I knew her, and I knew that she was hiding her real and much more vulnerable emotions underneath. I reached out with my hand to cup her cheek.  
“I’m never going to regret what happened tonight.”  
Ramona bit her lip.  
“Do you mean it?”  
“Did I ever give you a reason to doubt me?” I smiled. Ramona returned my smile, before furrowing her brows while looking at the ice package she was still holding to my face.  
“I’m sorry you got punched.”  
I raised one eyebrow.  
“But now I look kind of badass, don’t I?”  
“A really terrifying badass, who happens to be a hell of a kisser,” Ramona said with a smug grin. My smile got cockier.  
“I knew it!”  
Ramona slapped my arm playfully.  
“Although you really are a little restricted right now. Poor you.”  
“Even with my broken jaw, I can still work wonders,” I said, never once breaking eye contact with her.  
I lifted myself up from the bed and reached for Ramona’s waist with my hands, pulling her closer to me. I inhaled the scent that I always associated with Ramona – sweet and light. I started to kiss every part of her skin that I could reach. Her collar bone, her neck, her jaw, her earlobe. I felt Ramona shiver and smiled to myself, barely suppressing a ‘told ya’.  
She was glorious. So soft, so familiar, but still everything was new. There was that fire that started burning inside me. And every time I touched Ramona, it was like I was adding motor oil to the fire. It was blazing and roaring.  
Some way, Ramona wound up straddling my hips, leaning down on me und pressing her lips against mine. Her hands were in my hair, pinning me down just like they did earlier this evening. I smiled towards Ramona as she withdrew to look at me.  
“I thought you might be a control-freak in the bedroom.”  
“Why would you think that?”  
I turned my gaze significantly to her hands holding my head immobile and Ramona blushed.  
“Oh yeah… that.” She brushed her fingers through my hair.  
“Don’t worry about it. I… like it.”  
I smiled up to her and lifted my head to give her a little peck. Ramona blushed even more and traced the outline of my lips with one of her fingers. Then she leant down, kissing her way from my jaw to my mouth.  
“I’m so happy with the outcome of this evening.”  
I sighed happily and nodded, but of course she couldn’t see that.  
“Are you?”

“Julie? Are you?”  
My eyes quickly focused on Ramona standing in front of me. The lights of the club were creating a pattern on her face while she looked at me almost accusingly.  
“Sorry, I wasn’t listening. What were you saying?”  
“I was asking you if you were gay.”  
I laughed nervously.  
“What? Me? No,” I said with a light tone and then frowned, “what about you?”  
“Nah, me neither,” Ramona said.  
Later that evening, Ramona met a guy and spent the whole night with him dancing, then later she went to the beach with him and had sex for the first time.

This is a reminder.  
If you love someone, tell them.  
Don’t be afraid.  
Don’t make the same mistakes I did.


End file.
